


Bad Dreams

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange has nightmares, thankfully she has the help of two friends to get her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Levi walked slowing down the corridor towards his room. He was tired and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep.   
The meeting with Erwin and Mike, and he used the term loosely as it ended up the three of them drinking vine and bitching about the cadets, had run longer than he'd thought. Levi wasn't drunk, but the vine had relaxed him and made him incredibly sleepy.   
Suddenly the quiet corridor was filled with a scratching noise. Levi froze, what the hell was that? He edged his way silently down the dim corridor, closing in on the scratching. He soon found the cause of the noise. Levi relaxed upon seeing Smith sat outside the door, his one front paw scratching at the wood.   
'What are you doing, hmm?' Levi said to the kitten, kneeling down beside him. 'You're gonna wake everyone up with that racket.'  
Smith stopped scratching the door to claw at Levi's leg in turn.  
'Hey! You little shit!' Levi yelped as Smith sank his needle sharp claws into his thigh. He grabbed Smith and stood up, the kitten struggling in his arms.   
'What the hell is up with you?' Levi asked the cat as it wriggled. He was about to drop the kitten to the floor when he heard it. The whimpering cry. Levi paused, the cat still struggling in his arms. The noise again. It was coming from the other side of the door. Hange's door.   
Tentatively Levi opened the door. The room was dark save for the moonlight casting an eerie glow through the window. Levi moved quietly into the room. The whimpering noises coming from the bed in the corner where Hange lay tossing and turning. Levi's stomach clenched. He knew this scene all to well. The panicked movements, the cries, the sweat soaking through bed clothes. The fear that swallowed you whole as you fought to break free from the nightmare. Levi swallowed, his throat dry. He quickly moved over to the bed, dropping Smith on the edge away from Hange's thrashing form. Levi climbed up onto the bed beside her, gently grasping her shoulders holding her still.  
'Hange,' he said softly. 'Hange come on, it's time to wake up.'  
She stuggled in his hold, her face pulled tight in a grimace. Another cry. Levi's heart ached.  
'Hange, wake up, come on.' He said carefully brushing her hair back off her face, 'come on Four Eyes, wake up.'  
Levi continued to brush her hair back, whispering soft assurances as she whimpered softly, his other hand holding her gently. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Hange jostled awake with a shout. Her eyes snapping open, panic and fear etched in them.   
'Hey, hey it's okay.' Levi said releasing his hold on her shoulder, still softly running his fingers through her hair. Hange looked up at him. Levi has never seen her look so afraid.   
'Levi?' She cried, her voice thick with emotion.   
'Yeah, it's okay, you're okay. It was just a dream.'   
Hange let out a sob, tears spilling down her cheeks as she threw herself into Levi's lap. Her face buried in the crook of his neck, holding him tight, her body shaking as she cried. Levi stilled, he didn't really know what to do. Slowly he put his arms around her, and began rubbing slow circles into her back.   
'Erwin... Mike... They, they ate...' Hange spluttered through sobs.   
'Shh, they're fine. It wasn't real.'  
'But, but it felt so real. I saw them. Levi tell me they're okay.' Hange said her fingers digging into Levi's side.   
'There okay. Maybe a bit intoxicated if they finished off that bottle. But they're okay. It was just a dream.' Levi told her, petting her hair as she clung to him, tears soaking through his shirt.   
The minutes trickled by as Levi held Hange, slowly the sobs easing into small hiccups and sniffles. Hange's fingers eased from where they'd been holding Levi and he found himself wishing they hadn't.   
'They were coming after you,' Hange whispered. So quietly if they hadn't been so close Levi would never have heard her. 'They were coming after you and I couldn't do anything. I'd have lost everyone.' Her voice broke as she spoke and Levi felt her fingers gripping him again. As though if she held on nothing could take him away.   
Levi's throat felt dry as he tried to speak. He wanted to reassure her. Tell her everything was going to be okay. That none of that would ever happen. But how could he? Levi knew as well as she did that it was all too real. They had both lost so much to the titans already. How could he tell her the impossible.   
'Shh, c'mon Shitty Glasses don't be ridiculous. You know I'm not gonna let some fucking Titan eat me. I'm too good for that.’ Levi said when he voice decided to cooperate again.   
Hange huffed what could have been a laugh.   
'And if I'm honest I think Erwin could stop a titan just by staring at it. I mean those eyebrows are pretty terrifying.'  
A real laugh sputtered out of Hange that time. She loosened her grip on his sides, shifting on his lap slightly. They fell into silence again, Hange sniffing occasionally as Levi brushed his fingers gently through her hair.   
'What happened to your leg?' Hange asked after a while . Levi looked down to where Hange was looking. There were thin tears where Smith had sank his claws into Levi's thigh.   
'That stupid fucking furball thought it'd be a good idea to maim me in order for me to let him in.' Levi explained.   
'He must've heard me dreaming.' Hange said reaching out to the cat which was still sat at the end of the bed. Smith came to her immediately. Curling up into the gap between their stomachs, purring heavily as Hange scratched behind his ears. 

They sat like that, curled up together, Levi still running his fingers through Hange's hair as she did the same to the kitten in turn. It was comfortable, easy, and Levi found himself wishing they could stay like this forever. He let his hand fall from Hange's head, coming to rest gently at her waist. His head dipping so his cheek was resting against the top of Hange's. Levi didn't know how long they sat like that, but when Hange yawned deeply, snuggling her face further into the crook of his neck he realised it had been much longer than he thought.   
'We should go to bed,' he said quietly. Hange hummed in response.   
'Come on,' he said unwrapping his arms from around her. Hange sat up with a groan, rubbing at her puffy eyes. Levi fought the urge to brush away the hair that hung loose over her face. He fought the urge to pull her back into his arms.   
Levi was about to get up when Hange finally spoke.   
'Will you stay? I don't really want to be on my own.' She asked her voice soft and tinged with a sadness that made Levi's heart ache. He swallowed the lump in his throat.  
'What made you think I was going anywhere?' He said, thankful his voice was steady. 'Like I can be bothered to move now.'  
He lay back, edging himself up the bed slightly so his head rested on the soft pillow. Hange smiled, laying down beside him, her head back in his shoulder.   
'And no snoring or you're out Four Eyes.' Levi said as they curled into each other. Hange just laughed quietly, snuggling into him. Smith padded over to them, from where he'd been sat watching as they'd moved about. Settling himself on Hange's other side, as though he & Levi were keeping her safe from all angles. Levi pulled the blankets up over them and wrapped his arms around Hange's shoulders. 

Warm and content, the sound of Hange's gentle breathing lulling him into sleep Levi thought to himself that he would maybe like to stay like this forever instead.

**Author's Note:**

> find me swooning over Erwin Smith here -- http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com


End file.
